


Then, Now

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Broken Families, Declarations Of Love, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron) on the Space Whale, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) Has An Eating Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, Parental Krolia (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith struggles all alone until Krolia comes back into the picture, giving him a shoulder to cry on.Inspired by a scene from To The Bone.





	Then, Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly bent for me, what with my eating disorder and unloving mother.

 Keith used to think that, once the war was over, he could live on happily with his newfound family, both blood and choice. That doesn't seem to be the case, however, as he finds himself at a loss now that the battle has been won. Shiro is off living a life with Curtis, Lance is with his family, so is Pidge and Hunk, the galra empire haven't come to him for help in weeks and his mother... Well, it's not that he doesn't want to turn to her, it's that he doesn't know how.

 Staying at the Garrison hasn't been ideal, but he doesn't think the little shack he once called home is still up after the war. His plan was to stay there until he could get back on his feet, then find a home on the road, exploring the infinite universe. But recently he's found himself in a situation he doesn't feel like leaving.

 It all started when he began to take his frustrations out in the gym until he subsequently missed dinner one day. Then it became a sort of game- how long could he go without food? A day turned to two, then three, then a week. Soon enough, it was addicting, the hunger became normal, the dizziness became invigorating, the growling of his stomach a celebration.

 And that's how he finds himself tonight, standing in front of his firm's mirror, terrified of what he sees. He looks like a walking skeleton, his cheeks sallow and pale, his ribs protruding, his fingers fragile. He doesn't understand how this could happen so fast, how this could happen to him, how he could allow himself to do this go his own body.

 Before he even registers what is happening, he's dressed in clothes that noblognwe fit him, headed towards the Garrison's garage. He hopes on his hoverbike with impossible speed, starting it even faster, a single destination in mind. He breezes through the decimated desert, sand flying into his eyes from the speed.

 To his surprise, the minuscule, run-down shack is still standing. It looks worse for ware, certainly, but then again, it always did. He parks outside, then notices that the lights are on. He highly doubts that they've been on since he left, so someone must have moved in. He has half a mind to leave, but figures he should at least pick up some of his old stuff.

 Knocking on the door, he expects a stranger, so when Krolia greets him with shock, much like his own, he nearly faints. He pales and looks at her.

"Mom?" His mother is silent, surprise and a hint of sadness tinged with regret flashes through her eyes. She shakes it off though, instantly enveloping her son in her arms, gripping him tightly as he does the same. She sheds a single tear as she holds him to her chest, repeating a mantra of 'I'm sorry's.

 Keith is pulled inside. They sit on the couch, not once letting go of each other. They spend the night apologising to each other and catching up, sharing some warm drink Krolia had managed to get her hands on. As the sun is starting to rise, they realise that they should get some sleep, so Krolia sends Keith into the bedroom, giving him time to change.

 It's when he has his t-shiet halfway on that she opens the door. Keith freezes, blanching as his heart sinks in shame and embarrassment. His mother stares, that cocktail of emotions showing in her eyes once again. He rapidly pulls the top the rest of the way on, but it's too late- the damage is already done.

 "Keith..." Krolia exhaled, taking a step towards Keith, who shrinks in on himself.

 "I'm sorry..." Keith apologises almost silently. Krolia wraps him up in her embrace, holding his head to her chest as he wraps his own arms around her waist.

 "You've done nothing wrong, baby," She assures him, but Keith shakes his.

 "No, I shouldn't have done this to myself, to- to  _you,_ " Keith says adamantly. Krolia sets her jaw and holds back a sob.

 

 They stand there for several minutes, the two of them silently tearing up and embracing each other. Then, Krolia has an idea.

 

"Wait herez" She whispers and kisses the tip of her son's head. He nods and does as he is told. When his mother returns, it is with an old and cracked baby bottle, filled with what looks to be warm milk. Keith gives her a confused look.

 

"For all the times I didn't get to do this," Krolia explains, causing understanding to click in Keith's brain and she walks past him and sits on the bed.

 

 When Keith turns around, he sees his mother, seated on the bed, arms open to him and a hopeful expression on her face. Keith feels embarrassed, like he should decline, that this is just weird- but a part of him yearns for it, for the closeness with his mother. He gives in, nodding and gently settling himself into his mother's lap. She helps manoeuvre him so that Keith's legs are on the bed, his head and back rested in her arm, her other hand ready with the bottle. 

 Keith is still hesitant, but when he feels Krolias tear hitting his body, he resents. He feels so light in her lap, it's worrying. When Krolia places the bottle at his lips, he opens them and allows her to tilt it so that warm, sweet liquid drips onto his tongue. His mother kisses his forehead as she reminisces on the few times she got to do this, and how it was all taken away from her in seconds. She never thought she would get to see her son again, let alone be so intimate with him. Keith feels weak, like he's a failure, but at the same time, he feels comforted, safe, secure. He feels a warmth inside him in a place that once was so very cold. Keith feels a sob building in his chest, and doesn't bother holding it back, wracking with each muffled cry, tears streaming down his face as he drinks and nuzzles into his mother's shoulder.

 

 "Shhh, it's okay, baby. I'm here, and this time, I'm here forever," Krolia comforts him, kissing his head and taking a deep breath, refraining the memory of her son's scent in her memory. Keith can hear his mother's heartbeat, feels her heart, shares her love. Krolia listens to her son's breathing, feels his soft skin in her arms, shares his love. 

 

 The sun rises, a new day has dawned, and a mother's love is palpable in the air, rivaled only by her child's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hands up if you have mommy issues *levitates*


End file.
